


Setbacks

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Heart-Sharing (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 2 - "None of this is your fault"





	Setbacks

Sora sighed, looking at the empty space in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault," Roxas said, and he believed it, too. There was a time he blamed Sora for everything that happened to him. But he knew it wasn't true.

It wasn't on Sora that Xehanort had taken the body Sora had found for him the moment it had been created.

"You're going to be here a bit longer," Sora said. "but don't worry. I'll take your body back. I promise."

"I know you will," Roxas replied, smiling from his place inside of Sora's heart.


End file.
